Beso!
by Hanyan
Summary: Hana tiene que aprender a hablar, e Yoh y sus amigos intentan enseñarle algunas palabras. Pero es cuando está con sus padres cuando habla por primera vez. YohxAnnaxHana!


Hola de nuevo! Esta vez se me ocurrió escribir un One-shot de Yoh, Anna y Hana. No sé porque, pero bueno.

"**Beso!"**

By Hanyan 

_- - - - - - - - _

Hoy era un día muy bonito para aprender a hablar. Yoh estaba en el jardín junto con Hana, mientras que Anna se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión.

Yoh llevaba alrededor de 2 semanas tratando de que Hana emitiera su primera palabra, pero el niño sólo dejaba escapar de sus labios algún gemido de bebé o una risita parecida a la de su padre.

En su casa estaban también sus amigos y su hermano, y mientras estos discutían sobre si la nueva marca de cerveza no era tan buena como la que vendían en un bar en Izumo, Yoh repetía "Chichihue" a cada rato, cual disco rayado.

- Vamos, Hana, ¡dilo!. Chichihue.

-...brurbluu – y Hana volvió a reír.

-Tienes que enseñarle a decir cosas más fáciles, Yoh. Como tu nombre. – Ren Tao se acercó al padre y al hijo seguido de los demás.

-¡Si, haz que diga cerveza!

De algún lado de la casa, una roca cayó encima de Horo, seguido del grito de Anna de "¡DEJA DE ENSEÑARLE A MI HIJO TONTERÍAS!".

Se hizo un asqueroso silencio, interrumpido por las pequeñas manitas del bebé, que aplaudía ante la acción de su mamá.

-Etto... – Ryu se rascó la cabeza. - ¡Ya lo tengo! Hana, ¿puedes decir Lyserg?

Otro silencio.

-¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado mirando a todos sus amigos.

-Ryu, no queremos que Hana aprenda los nombres de los hombres que te gustan. – dijo Horo mirándolo.

-Por lo menos es mejor que tu obsesión por la cerveza – Ryu le respondió.

-¡¡OYE! Algún problema conmigo! No me busques que me encuentras!

Mientras Horo y Ryu se lanzaban miradas asesinas, y Ren suspiraba con fastidio, Hao aprovechó para hablar.

-Hana, no le hagas caso a este par de perdedores – los gritos ahora eran con el mayor de los Asakura- Dí algo más fácil, y que lo aprenderás: "Hao es sexy"

Nuevamente, de la casa salió un objeto volador, y esta vez no identificado, y cayó sobre la cabeza de Hao.

Yoh miró a su hermano, y encima de él tenía una mesa que le parecía tan familiar... Ah, si! Era la mesa de la cocina.

Hana se reía de lo lindo al ver a su tío con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Pues bien, Hana, di esto. – Ren se acercó al pequeño – "Voy a matar a Ryu y a Horo".

Ahora los gritos de quiénes peleaban estaban dirigidos al chino.

-Jeje... es algo violento, Ren – Yoh rió – Y muy largo.

-Si, eso no vale la pena. –Hao había regresado de la cocina y había traído consigo carne congelada, la cual colocó en su cabeza para aliviar el golpe. – Di esto Hana, y recuérdalo por el resto de tu vida: "Orga..."

De repente se vio humo por todos lados e Yoh y los demás empezaron a toser. Hana seguía en su sitio, según se percató Yoh, pero... y Hao?

Ah...

A lo lejos veía una cosita voladora dirigiéndose, seguramente, directo a Izumo. Supuso que ese era su hermano y se despidió de él con un pañuelo blanco, al igual que Horo.

Anna vio al cielo para asegurarse de que el hermano de su marido llegara a Izumo en malas condiciones y volvió a entrar en la casa, sin prestarle atención a la mirada de miedo que le lanzaban los shamanes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya se había hecho de noche, y Hana junto con Yoh despidieron a sus amigos. Yoh entró derrotado a casa: no había logrado que Hana articulase una palabra.

Yoh sentó a Hana cerca de su madre, mientras ésta empezaba a acariciar los rubios cabellos del niño.

-Oye, Annita...

-¿Qué sucede? – Respondió Anna con frialdad. A ella no le gustaba actuar así, pero su orgullo no le permitía otra cosa.

-¿Tú no podrías enseñarle a decir algo?-preguntó con súplica el shaman mientras veía a Anna

-Ya lo he hecho, pero a parecer a Hana le gusta vernos sufrir tratando de obligarlo a decir una palabra. Ya con el tiempo aprenderá.

Hana jugaba con el vestido negro de su mamá y se reía, le gustaba mucho estar cerca de su mamá y de su papá, lo hacía muy feliz.

-Oye, Annita... – volvió a llamar el moreno.

-Dime.

-Gracias.

Anna se quedó anonadada – ¿Gracias por qué?.

-Por hacerme feliz y darme una familia – dijo Yoh riendo con esa sonrisa estúpida que a ella, en el fondo, le gustaba. Obviamente la Itako se sonrojó y miró al shaman.

Permanecieron así, mirándose fijamente por unos segundos, mientras sus corazones latían cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza, y que toda su sangre se dirigía directamente hacia sus rostros.

-b... be...Beso!

Yoh y Anna miraron a sus regazos y vieron a su pequeño hijo, que reía inocentemente y que había pronunciado su primera palabra.

Hana era un niño muy inteligente, sin duda.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Owari.**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas:** ¿qué demonios fue eso? No sé, y están en todo su derecho de lanzarme tomates XD

¿Qué? Por qué me ven así? XD

- - - - - - - - - - - --


End file.
